End of The World Kinda
by RaphaelRules
Summary: We've all been asked that question, "If the world were to end, and you and one other person were left, who would you repopulate it with?" It has been decided by various alien counsels that Earth's violence and general greed is no longer acceptable. What is the end of the world without survivors?
1. Chapter 1

**Amy's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm doing fine I guess, still sane. The apocalypse is understandably all over the news, so I just don't watch it. _

_The sheer desperation our town is showing can't be much compared to the rest of the world but it seems like there can't be anything worse happening anywhere else. I guess I must be sheltered. Our teachers tried to explain what is happening but they don't even understand, nobody does, really. I think it's just that the Earth has become to much of a nuisance to the other planets in space. We're too violent and greedy and primitive, I imagine there are other worlds like us out there but maybe they aren't going the same directions with technology or something. _

_The earth was given a message about a chemical occurrence that would take place to destroy most of the life on earth. Those that survive will have simply been randomly chosen and not exposed. Bomb shelters had been popping up everywhere but I think that if these aliens want us dead they'll get us dead._

_It really gives an unfair advantage to those in the cities where the population is denser. If they had wanted an end to violence on earth then the people should not have been chosen so randomly._

_I can hear Katie and Rachel fighting and I can't help but feel ashamed. It's like they don't even care that we don't have many chances to say sorry anymore. They're fighting over nothing I'm sure. Mom had us each pack a bag with things to remember everyone by, and clothes. In my bag I have her recipe book, dad's watch, Katie's music box, Rachel's Pooh bear and my favorite photos. Dad told Katie and I to stay hidden and protect Rachel. We need to be the ones to find the man he said, we won't know what will happen to us if we are found first._

_The chances of two girls surviving in the same small town is slim to none. I need to mediate this fight so there will be no regrets._

_Love, _

_Amy_

"Give it back! She said I could have it!"

"No she didn't you just ripped it out of my hands!"

"What are you two fighting about?" I asked even though I already knew.

They turned to me and started talking.

"Amy you said-"

"She just-"

"-I could have-"

"-Walked up to me-"

"-Your baby doll-"

"-And ripped it out-"

"-Right?"

"-Of my hands!"

"Katie let's let Rachel take the doll and we can find something for you together." I said, thinking that would be okay. It wasn't.

"Never mind Katie you can have the doll I'll just take a necklace."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You guys!" They looked over at me "You each can take something else if neither of you want the doll."

"You don't even care!" Katie bawled which made Rachel start to cry too.

_Dear Diary,_

_Katie won't speak to me because I wouldn't give over dad's watch. He gave her his army knife but she isn't in a forgiving mood. It's like she doesn't realize we've ran out of time."_

_What used to be a democracy is now a dictatorship and a bloody one at that. Government officials are going to every house to kill all the children under thirteen. They kept spouting crap like "It's more humane this way." And "A child under thirteen should not be subjected to such a brutal pregnancy." Then shooting them dead, like animals. Rachel didn't make the cut by five years. I made it by two and Katie made it by six. Our neighbors found dad shot dead by the side of the road and mom left so she wouldn't see her children die. I want to be with my mom when it happens though._

I watched the pages of my diary become spotted and wet. Wishing I could just be next to my warm, soft mom, while my dad fell asleep in his chair. There was no reason for him to die. The closest thing I got was curling up in their bed.

_It's a similar story with most families and we all do what we can to adapt. It's getting late and I just want to go to bed. A lot of people are staying up until midnight like New Year's Eve but I disagree. If I'm going to die at the stroke of twelve I'll be asleep when it happens._

_For most likely my last entry,_

_Amy_

**Raph's POV**

Half an hour before this… thing is supposed to occur and Usagi still isn't here yet. He told us a long time ago what's going to happen and promised he would get us out before it did. He already brought Splinter there weeks ago and said he's almost here. Usagi had also appealed to the Utrom High Council to let Casey and April live and they were allowed to do so as long as they stayed on Usagi's planet for an indefinite amount of time. And the price for all the things that he's doing is absolutely no contact with us for eighteen years.

Mikey is busy getting his video games all in one place so he can just get right to it when we come back. Donny is saving stuff on his computers and turning them off. Leo is meditating 'cause he's finished with his stuff and I'm at my punching bag. The lair has never been cleaner.

I look at the clock again. I can't believe how many people are up till midnight waiting. We can hear their echoes down here in the sewers. The extermination isn't going to happen until four twenty-six in the morning, the equivalent of the High Counsel's midnight.

Finally Usagi comes in the door with five minutes to spare.

"I'm sorry I am late. Let's go."

We gathered around him and he fiddled with the device given to him by the High Counsel. Then, suddenly we were off planet.

Right away, Usagi began giving us instructions while two Counsel attendants left to retrieve Master Splinter.

"You will be allowed to stay here for only ten minutes then you must leave. There will then be no traces of this chemical left upon your planet."

He gave Donny some device that looked like a cell phone. "The council has agreed only to let you survive because of the past services you have provided for them and because they have you may reproduce with the humans on your planet. Therefore your moral code and lifeline will live on which is very important to all of us," He looked at us seriously, "This device will lead you to anyone who uses technology outside of your home. Be more careful of the humans you meet, they may take you for members of the Counsel and try to hurt you. Good luck to you all." He turned to Leo "Leonardo san, the Ninja Tribunal will be there if for any reason you and your family need a safe place to stay. Most of the guardians still live on your planet."

"Thank you Usagi, I hope someday we will meet again."

"As do I, my friend. It will be a long eighteen years."

"Thank you for your kindness young samurai." Splinter said as he walked into the room, Usagi and the rest of us bowed respectfully to each other.

Usagi left and we discussed the tech tracker.

"So basically this is literally the babe magnet?" Typical Mikey question. I smacked him upside the head.

"What? That's what it is… isn't it?"

"Not really Mikey, it might lead us to some guy, it finds _any_ technology." But half the people on the planet are women, it won't take long until we find a girl. I don't doubt that I'll be one to mate with that girl, I'm the strongest of all of us I'd be the best protector, it makes sense. I could make any girl feel in safe-ish hands. I can see Leo as my only competition, Donny wouldn't force himself on a girl and Mikey goofs around too much, that's not what a girl is going to want right now. I'm the top choice. That is, ignoring the green skin, three fingers and giant shell. However Splinter talked to us all telling us that our instincts might kick in and we might start competing. But hey who knows how many chicks we'll find with this thing. At least four.

**Amy's POV**

I woke up early in the morning and looked over at the clock, almost four thirty. I heard Rachel moving around the kitchen and was both surprised and glad that I'd have someone to talk with now that this whole fiasco is over. CLANG! Rachel must have dropped a pot; she'll start shouting pretty soon. Then she'll burst in here to tell me to help clean it up. We'd laugh and make breakfast together. I waited, nothing happened.

I went out to check up on her and found I couldn't move, the minutes ticked by and I began panicking, worried my sister was hurt. When the weight was lifted off of me I ran to the kitchen and was there just in time to see a pile of dust blow away from the open kitchen door.

All I could do was stand there, shocked. A couple seconds turned into minutes, and then minutes into hours until the sun came up. Then I knew that I was alone. I laid my head on the table and shook, too worn out from the past month to cry right now.

I heard a truck outside and through the window I saw Carrie walking down my street. I got up to greet my old friend, when she took out a gun and aimed at me. I instinctually ducked and crawled behind the counter. She opened fire. A bullet grazed my calf and I gasped in pain. Another gun fired and I heard her cuss and run off.

I don't know how long I sat there staring at my shaking hands when somebody knocked on the door. I grabbed a skillet and got ready for the worst. "Amy are you there?" It was Melissa. She opened the door, took one look at me and said "She came to my house too, hit the mannequin my mom had been working on in the head and drove off towards your house so I followed. You gonna be okay?"

I nodded.

"Then we need to find someplace she won't look for us," Melissa said decisively.

"Why did she do that? Carrie had always seemed so nice before."

Melissa snorted "You never saw her when she thought no one was looking. She's practically obsessed with you. I saw her room once, just a glimpse mind you, but you know how she always says it's a mess, it's practically covered in pictures of you and her. I guess now that there aren't really any people left she wants there to be just her."

I _had _noticed some odd behavior, the identical hair styles, her always wanting to coordinate our clothes and she even dated my ex's brother for a while until I broke up with him. I was so busy trying to process the loss of someone who had always been a friend and now wanted me gone.

"C'mon Amy! Can you think of anywhere she wouldn't look?"

I jumped at the sudden noise and thought some more. "Do you remember that one house… that always looked like it was ready to fall down and we decided to take a look around?"

"Yeah but that's too close to here."

"But Carrie wouldn't go in there and when we came out we told her how ready to come down it was-"

"And it was ready to come down."

"Not the basement," I reminded her, "There are steel frames supporting the floor boards above and the fire damage can be avoided," I said, hopeful.

"Avoid the fire damage?" She asked sarcastically, "Well we don't have much of a choice do we? Alright, pack some stuff. Make sure to bring a can opener and a bunch of food," She threw in some Little Debbie brownies, "Chocolate is a food group."

"What if she follows us?"

"Easy Amy, we make it look like we left town."

"How?" Now that we were about to leave I didn't see how we could pull this off.

"Because we will, we'll grab my car drive to that road outside town turn the sharp corner, put it on cruise and keep it in drive."

"We're going to jump out of a moving car?" I asked incredulous.

"Snow is soft; just wear a lot of white."

It still sounded crazy, "Alright but how do we get back?"

"Just make sure you wear a comfy pair of boots, Amy."

Great, let's cross our fingers while we're at it too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the ninja turtles. **

**Raphael POV**

"Donnie?"

"Not now Mikey, I gotta get these upgrades for the Battleshell done."

"But Don-"

"Mikey, he's busy." Leo interjected.

I was the only one who knew what Mikey was trying to tell us, but I didn't say anything so if Mikey kept it up, I'd give him a smack on the head. Brotherly love and all that.

"Leo! I got to tell you something important!" Mikey started.

"Hey Leo! Can you help me with this quickly? I just need you to hold it up while I weld it."

"Sure Donnie."

"Leo!" Mikey whined.

It was a golden opportunity.

SMACK!

"Quit complaining Mikey. The _grown-ups_ are busy." Then I went over to help Leo hold up the Turbo Accelerator.

"There done." Donnie said obviously satisfied. "Now Mikey what did you want to tell us."

"No."

"C'mon Mikey, we're done now and can listen to you."

"No, it wasn't important enough for you before." He stuck his lip out.

"We'll let you have complete control over the kitchen for a week." Leo was always good at bribing Mikey.

"Alr_ight_!" Mikey was in bliss while they waited for him to tell us this super important news. I grabbed the keys while they were paying attention to Mikey and got into the driver's seat.

"Well?" Donnie broke the silence, "What did you want to say?"

"Oh! Right. The babe-magnet's going off."

Leo and Don rushed over. So far we had only been able to find guys, and they hadn't had any luck either. Except for this one bastard, but his advances scared the poor chick so bad she fell off a bridge trying to get away from him and had died on impact. Morale of the story? We have to nab the girls ninja style.

"Where does it say the tech is being used?"

"Some town in Maine." Mikey was disappointed; we had all agreed to stay within a three hundred mile radius so that we'd be close to Splinter.

"You know," Donnie said thoughtfully, "Now that the Battleshell has turbo speed, I think we could at least double our radius." Way to went Donnie!

"Alright so what're ya waitn' for? Let's go!" I could barely contain my energy, and leaned on the horn. I mean it's not like any of us hadn't thought of being with a girl. We all did frequently, and now was our chance to act on it. I revved the engine and tapped the wheel impatiently with the intention of gettin' some.

**Amy POV**

The plan worked, Melissa and I had hid behind some tall bushes until we saw Carrie drive by in her dad's beat-up old pick up and disappear out of sight. Then we ran, we cut across back yards and looked around every corner carefully until we were positive the coast was clear. While we were running we heard a dog barking inside one of the houses. So we went in and fed him, leaving the door open so he could run off. Just as we were leaving I heard something upstairs, something crying.

We knew that many families tried to hide their children when the news spread about the 'humane' way for them to die. I remember my dad telling me to run to as many houses as I could after the officials killed Rachel and tell them what was happening. My dad believed that all kids deserved a chance; survivors wouldn't just leave children on their own. Survivors would take the kids in. Survivors would help survivors.

So Melissa and I went up this house's stairs and found a baby, no more than a half month old, with a note safety pinned to its onesie and a tiny pile of dust next to it:

_Should anyon_e _find Emily and Thomas they have no known allergies, and are never really fussy. They're four and a half months. Please take care of them._

_Please help them,_

_A concerned mother and father_

'_And what would happen if nobody found you?' _I thought, gently trying to sooth the baby '_You would starve to death, or get eaten by some hungry animal.'_ I made my decision, we were all part of one town and we were all survivors, and survivors help survivors.

"I'll go get some formula, Melissa, see if you can quiet it down. Try changing its diaper and rocking it." I rushed down the stairs; the poor thing was probably famished. I went back up and Melissa passed it off to me so I could feed it.

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"Girl, Amy?"

"Yeah?" I slowly started to sway back and forth. Emily's eyes began to close.

"We can't take her with." I looked up, startled and confused, into Melissa's apologetic and sad eyes.

"Well why not?"

"A baby makes too much noise, Carrie would find us for sure and then Emily would die anyway. Can you see Carrie taking care of a baby? Can you see _us_ taking care of a baby? I sure as heck _know _I don't know what to do." Melissa made sense, and she was scared but not that wasn't enough I knew her heart was.

"We're going to be in an abandoned house, besides she'll never look there. We'll all be safe not only that but I think we both know that we could never leave a baby all alone and I know we couldn't kill one either," Which was true, never in a million years would either of us do that, "Sometime soon, we'll have to get ready for kids, may as well start practicing now."

"I know, you're right but think about it, do you even know what to feed her? I don't want to kill her because I don't know what to do. I'm sorry but I'm only trying to do what's logical." She looked so ashamed that I took pity.

"I know you were, but Emily survived too and she deserves the chance to be in this world. I already know that we don't know what to do but there has to be some books in this house, we'll figure it out together."

"Thanks… Amy," She turned and walked out of the room, "I'll carry Emily to the house, I'm stronger and faster than you. You can bring some baby stuff. I'm just letting you know now; she might not make it with us later. We can try but we'll probably fail." I knew that, but hearing it out loud made it seem more of a possibility.

We bundled her up a lot and put Emily in one of those baby carriers that you wear like a backwards knapsack, then draped a white blanket around her. Neither of us was sure if she was old enough or big enough for the carrier but it was really our only option. We made it to the house without incident and I was about to turn on the electricity when Melissa grabbed my hand and looked panicked.

"Are you crazy? No lights, Carrie might see!" I felt my face heat up, of course no lights.

"Oh, right."

"Don't worry about it; I came back here after we went in the first time. I brought some stuff to the basement in case I ever needed a place to chill; it's like a really nice dorm room or a really crappy apartment. Either way there's a makeshift bed, hotplate, and the plumbing still works. It's perfect for hiding out," She pulled a candle out of her backpack and lit it inside the windowless bathroom, "And there are plenty of blankets."

"Yeah, blankets will be nice." We couldn't use the heat because heat makes noise in older homes and even though Carrie was unlikely to look here we weren't going to take any big chances.

I decided to check on Emily to make sure she wasn't too cold, she wasn't, but she was sleeping. I went to take my boots and coat off and was glad the snow that was currently falling would cover up any tracks we made.

"Here Amy, put her there, we'll sleep on either side of her so she won't roll off." I suddenly realized how tired I was and how long it had been since I had slept. The bed was made out of two twin cots and a queen sized mattress.

"Kay." I said on a yawn. We slipped on our pajamas, brushed our teeth with the mercifully clean running water, climbed into bed and went to sleep.

**Leonardo POV**

The location device indicated a use of plumbing in Maine. We stopped outside a burned old house.

"Are you sure this is the right place Don?" Raph asked, dubiously.

"That's what it says; we should check it out anyway."

We entered the house and stuck to the shadows. Donny had a mild, but fast acting tranquilizer ready. But it was obvious it wouldn't be necessary because the girls were already passed out. They must've been exhausted. There was a baby between them and the blonde taller one's shirt had moved up in her sleep so there was a lot of pale skin showing. I had noticed Mikey and Raph looking at the top and Donny trying not to notice. I pulled it down for her privacy. She stirred and started awake when she saw me. She opened her mouth to scream.

I moved fast and grabbed the tranquilizer, sticking it in her neck, and her scream died on her lips. Donny pulled out another one and whispered "Just to be safe." I stuck it into the shorter dark haired girl's neck.

"Donny, grab the baby, I'll grab the blonde and Raph you get the other one."

"What about me," I heard the pout in Mikey's voice at not having a job.

"You need to search ahead and make sure it's safe."

"Alright," And now he's content.

**Melissa POV**

I woke up feeling groggy, in a dark place that I didn't recognize. Then came the moving sensation, like I was in a very fast boat only without the feeling of being on water. A car. No wait; I could stretch out, a van maybe?

"This one's waking up a little bit, her breathing is still normal so the tranquilizer doesn't have a negative effect." A gentle voice called out. Good, gentle was good.

"Should we give her another dosage?" Another gentle voice spoke, these guys didn't sound dangerous, I was about to sit up and see if there was any water to drink so I could figure out where I was.

"I don't think…" The first voice started.

"We're gonna be there soon we don't want a chance of them knowing where we are and escaping." Holy crap! Escape? What were they going to do to make us want to escape? Not saying I wasn't going to try. Then it hit me, if you had to, who would you repopulate the world with? It became harder to breathe and I started to see little dots in my already blurred vision. I felt something _big_ move at my feet and I kicked out. Someone's hand grabbed my foot and swung it away. That's when I really started to panic. I wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"Please! Just leave me alone!" I pleaded, "Anything but _that._"

A fourth voice was at my ear then.

"Calm down dudette, no one's going to hurt you. We just gotta get you somewhere safe. Everything is fine, just breathe."

This somewhat gravelly voice continued to talk in my ear and I felt a little pinprick on my neck again. Once more, I sank into a drug induced sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **I disclaim any possession of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and their respective characters. They belong to other people.**

**Leonardo POV**

We all separated when we got home. Raph and I put the still unconscious girls in Master Splinter's room. While he was holding the baby in his lap and Mikey was out grabbing some baby food from the supermarket a few blocks away, Raph was looking for one of our old high chairs and Donny was busy putting together an old crib. The bonus of there already being a baby was a prospect everyone was excited for.

I was in the shadows, watching and waiting for the two young ladies to wake up. The brunette stirred and woke up suddenly when her hands wouldn't move. I slipped out of the room and came back with some water. She took one look at my face and started to thrash against the rope, wanting to put distance between us I presumed.

"That's enough," She stopped, "I mean you no harm, and the ropes are a just a precaution. Here's some water, your throat must be dry."

She just looked at it and I noticed her lips tighten faintly together. I took a sip.

"There, no poison.," her logic made no sense, we wouldn't take these ladies just to kill them.

I held the back of her head and tilted the glass up. When she stopped drinking I introduced myself.

"I'm Leonardo, you'll meet my brothers and father later but first I'll explain my, our, appearance. A long time ago my brothers were normal turtles. Certain events occurred where we ended up crawling in ooze where our adoptive father found us, he too came into contact with the ooze. He was the first to begin to grow both physically and mentally and my brother's and I soon followed. His father was a master ninja and Master Splinter, that's our father's name, learned everything from him and passed the knowledge onto us. Until we became what you see today."

When I finished she seemed more relaxed in my presence and had stopped struggling.

"I- I don't think I understand, you're a-a ninja? That's crazy,"

"Sorry it's the only childhood I have."

"No, that's n-not what I m-meant. I mean… it- it has to be a one-ne i-in a gazillion ch-ch-chance for that to hap-p-pen."

"That depends if a person believes in chance."

She nodded and sat back, studying me for a bit, and shifted her hands uncomfortably.

"We'll let you loose once your friend stop's pretending to sleep."

The blonde grumbled and mumbled behind the brunette, "It would've been a good dream, this stuff just doesn't happen." In a clearer voice she said, "You mentioned untying us?"

"Of course, not that I don't trust you but a fair warning: Don't try to leave without one of us accompanying you. It's dangerous out there and you wouldn't get far until someone came after you." My warning was met with silence then,

"… Amy… I just got goosebumps."

"We'll be f-fine," To me she said, "We won't tr-tr-try anything, we d-don't even know where we are. Wait… Where's th-the baby?"

"She's with Master Splinter," I said untying the ropes binding them together, "Everyone else is getting a room for all of you together. Come with me."

**Amy POV**

We followed Leonardo into a larger, slightly brighter room where the biggest rat I had ever seen was bouncing Emily slightly. I could handle this, I was cool, and I was calm. I was freaked out. Melissa… even more so. She took one look and dropped in a dead faint on the floor. She was very afraid of mice and rats ever since her brother pulled a prank on her that went too far. (He brought her into an old barn that had filled with mice and the door got stuck so bad they had to take an ax to it.)

"Leonardo, please bring the young lady to her new room while I speak to this one."

"Of course, Sensei." He bowed and he lifted Melissa up effortlessly and carried her to god knows where.

I jumped at the sudden noise in the uncomfortable silence.

"My name is Hamato Splinter, but you may simply call me Splinter. I am Leonardo and his brother's master and father."

"I-I-I'm Amy, W-Walsh, Amy Walsh, b-but everyone j-just calls me Amy." Eight years of speech therapy and my stutter still comes out in stressful situations I was surprised he could even hear my voice it had gotten so silent.

He smiled at me in a concerned and sympathetic way.

"I know that this must be a very confusing and difficult time for you right now, but believe me when I say that no one here would ever try to hurt you."

I felt a sudden flash of fear.

"B-But I'm here to g-get p-p-p-pregnant aren't I?"

And as suddenly as the fear was here it was gone, leaving anxiety over his inevitable answer.

Splinter looked uncomfortable "I suppose that is correct, you and your friend were indeed brought here to bear children by my sons."

The air whooshed out of me as though somebody had swung an aluminum bat into my stomach. My vision went blurry and I felt extremely dizzy.

"Do not worry though; none of this will happen for quite some time. Go, take the child and rest. Your room is the first door on the left of this corridor. You will be well taken care of here."

_Taken care of? No matter what he said, my uterus will be well 'taken care of' at some point in the not too distant future. __This is like some crappy sci-fi movie! I'm going to be a mother of turtles._

**Donatello's POV **

I had just finished the crib when I felt someone enter the room. I turned around and saw a girl holding a baby. When she stepped into the light I saw that she was pretty, soft-faced and very scared.

"Uh… Hey. I'm Donatello." I said taking a relaxed nonthreatening pose. However her only response was a little mumbling directed at the floor and shuffling her feet.

I wanted to reassure her so I sat on the chair we put in the room after it had been remodeled to create less of a threat. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

She looked up and blushed, then lowered her eyes.

"I'm Amy."

"It's nice to meet you, hey you hungry? There's plenty of food."

She shook her head and carefully walked over to the crib behind me to set down the baby. I made sure to stay where I was, not offer assistance and politely wait so she wouldn't feel as though I, the male was getting too close. If I wanted a chance at her she would need to feel I would not harm her or touch her without permission. Just as she was standing up again her stomach gave a loud snarl.

"C'mon, now I _know _you're hungry. We have some leftover pizza, it's just cheese though."

"I'll b-be okay, I'm j-just tired."

I looked at her, making sure only my concern and none of my irritation was revealed to her, "Amy, I know when somebody is lying to me, I'm not going to hurt you. You just slept for over nine hours so there is no way you're tired. However your body is telling you it's hungry and you need to listen. I'll show to the kitchen."

"…M'kay."

After she ate I showed her to the living area to watch a movie with Mikey while I installed a lock on their door. One that could only be opened from the side it was locked on. Useful to them for privacy and useful to us for keeping them here in case we found more women.

Suddenly a scream pierced through the air, coming from the living room, which was soon followed by some mild swearing and the sound of broken glass. _Ugh! That's the second table in a month._

When I went out to see what all the commotion was about I could immediately sum it all up in one word… or name.

"Leatherhead, as you can see we've got some new guests in our home."

"Yes Donatello… that has become _quite_ apparent to me."

**A/N: Ooo Leatherhead!**


End file.
